The Internet of Things (IoT) is enabling many wireless devices to be deployed in wireless local-area network (WLAN). However, the IoT wireless devices are often battery constrained and yet need to communicate with central devices to download and upload data. Additionally, wireless devices may need to operate with both newer protocols and with legacy device protocols.